HetaGakuen Drabbles
by Tsukino Koyuki
Summary: hanyalah sedikit kisah singkat tentang siswa siswi HetaGakuen. ada Nyotalia, dan 2P!Hetalia, OOCness, Gajeness, OC, dan lainnya. Warning dan Disclaimer didalam cerita. Don't Like, Don't Read. Mind to Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Hetalia -Axis Power- **©

**milik Himaruya Hidekaz **

**HetaGakuen Drabbles **© **Tsukino Koyuki**

**karakter milik Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Cerita milik Tsukino Koyuki**

**this is a non-profit fanfiction**

**WARNING!**

**mengandung OOC, OC, dan sedikit kisah nyata saya (ada bohongnya!)**

**tidak bertanggung jawab atas berbagai hal yang disebabkan cerita ini**

**Happy Reading! **

**Kalau ga suka, jangan read! saya ga terima Flame!**

* * *

><p><strong> Jenius <strong>

Madeline Williams, kelas VIII D, pemalu, dan bisa dibilang agak transparan. Tapi bagi warga masyarakat VIII D HetaGakuen, bukan hal-hal diatas yang membuatnya membanggakan, tapi…

"Maddie! Pinjam PRnya donk!"

"A-ah… Aku belum selesai, Michaela! Astaga…"

"Gak apa-apa! Kan kamu ranking 1! Jadi pasti bisa di atas KKM walaupun belom selesai!"

"Madeline-san, saya pinjam juga ya?"

"K-Kiku…. Saya belom selesai bikin…"

"Ahahaha! Hero juga mau pinjem! Hero gak mau berurusan dengan Ms. Agatha!"

Karena kejeniusan Madeline yang membuatnya ranking pertama lah, yang membuatnya dibanggakan masyarakat kelasnya, hitung-hitung biar dapet contekan PR, ulangan, dan tugas, mumpung Madeline itu terlalu baik hati.

Sedih ya, Maddie. Saya tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ujian Mendadak (biology version)<strong>

Bagi murid mana pun, jaman kapan pun, sekolah mana pun, negara apa pun, pasti bakal pengen melakukan 'hak politik' mereka, yaitu demo, kalau diberi ujian dadakan oleh guru mata pelajaran apa pun, terutama biologi yang banyak afalannya…

"Baiklah! Simpan buku kalian! Kita ujian!"

"APA?! PAK, DNA SAMA GEN KAN KATANYA MINGGU DEPAN!" teriak Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Iya, tapi kalian minggu depan kan ada bazaar selama seminggu. Kalau minggu depannya lagi, pasti kalian sudah lupa."

"ASTAGA, DEMI DOUJIN YAOI ANLOVI (Antonio x Lovino) YANG BEGITU SUCI! JANGAN HARI INI! AKU BELOM SIAP MEMIKIRKAN TAMPANG ANAK RODERICH DAN GILBERT!" teriak Elizaveta. Yang disebut cuman bisa meringis. Maklum, teman mereka yang satu ini terlalu fujoshi sampai begini.

"Sudah-sudah, kita mulai saja ujiannya." Ucap , setelah membagikan kertas ujian yang dibagi saat para murid-muridnya ribut.

Bisa dipastikan 90% dari satu angkatan kelas VIII mendapat nilai dibawah KKM (KKM = 72) , 9,9% diantara 72-78, dan 0,1% mendapat diatas 78, dibawah 83. Karena remedial tak pernah berlaku di HetaGakuen, maka ujian kembali diadakan, tanpa perubahan waktu tentunya.

* * *

><p><strong>Tugas <strong>

Alfred F. Jones, siswa VIII C, baru kembali ke sekolah setelah 2 minggu di rumah sakit. Alasan? Sederhana, dan normal. Keracunan cupcake buatan si kembar Oliver dan Arthur Kirkland.

Kini, dirinya sedang menerapkan system 'malam jadi siang, tapi siang tetep siang'. Gegara banyak tugas yang harus dibuatnya, ujian yang belum dijalaninya, dan semua berkat si pria kembar Kirkland. Apalagi kakaknya, Allen F. Jones , dan adiknya, Amelia F. Jones mengganggunya terus.

Alfred ingin mengutuk si kembar Kirkland dan kedua saudaranya itu, sesekali tidak apa-apa kan? Ia akan minta bantuan Kirana atau adiknya, Raditya yang dari Indonesia untuk menyantet keempat manusia itu. Maya dan Abdul yang dari Malaysia juga boleh tuh diminta bantuannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Cita-Cita <strong>

Kalau soal Bimbingan Pekerti, biasanya menyangkut hal moral. Tapi kadang bisa diluar hal moral, salah satunya topik hari ini.

"Nah! Kalau kalian sudah besar, setelah kuliah, kalian mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi seorang pianist, tentunya." Ucap Roderich.

"Seseorang yang Awesome! Kesesese" teriak Gilbert. Kewarasannya patut dipertanyakan..

"Jadi Pahlawan! HERO!" kalian tahu siapa ini… dan pastinya kewarasannya juga patut dipertanyakan.

"Jadi koki yang hebat." Ucap Arthur. Korban keracunan makanan Arthur langsung berdoa komat-kamit, berharap cita-citanya Arthur tidak terkabulkan.

"Jadi warga masyarakat dunia yang baik, luhur, dan bermartabat. Menghargai asas kekeluargaan, persatuan, dan—"

"YANG ITU MAH YOU DON'T SAY PUNYA, KIRANA KUSNAPAHARANI !"

Bisa dipastikan keadaan pelajaran BK itu sangat 'mengharukan' (arti : mengharukan karena kursi dan meja melayang,) dan kas sekolah menangis karena harus keluar demi mengganti perabotan kelas itu yang rusak.

* * *

><p><strong>Rahasia Terdalam (lanjutan 'Jenius')<strong>

Hari ini, 20 Mei 20XX, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Isabella Fernandez Carriedo, Jeanette Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy, Julchen Beilschmidt, dan Gilbert Beilschmidt sedang mengikuti Madeline Williams, Matthew Williams, dan Matt Williams selama beberapa minggu.

Sebenarnya, target utama mereka Madeline. Mereka ingin tahu apa rahasia Madeline yang transparan seperti Matthew bisa ranking 1.

Tapi, mereka agak menyesal telah kepo tentang rahasia Madeline, karena…

"Kakak! Ayolah, kumohon! Satu ronde lagi!"

"Maddie… Matt dan aku tidak sanggup lagi…"

"Please…. Atau aku bakar stick hockey kalian."

"Sudahlah, Mattie. Kita lakukan saja. Aku ga sanggup melihat Keia tersayangku dipatahkan begitu saja." Ucap Matt. Satu catatan, Keia itu nama stick hockey Matt.

Madeline berteriak kegirangan. Matt dan Matthew melakukan 1 ronde lagi, kegiatan….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAOI.

Rupanya Madeline itu fujoshi, juga agak yandere. Bahkan Matt, kakaknya, yang terkenal beringas di HetaGakuen sujud kepada adiknya itu.

Di sekitar Madeline terdapat tissue putih berbecak merah, seperti bendera Jepang, Indonesia, Singapura, dan sebagainya.

Amanat : _Don't judge book by it's cover _ itu pepatah mutlak, absolut, ga bisa diganti.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomat dan Kentang<strong>

Hari ini, kelas VIII A melakukan pelajaran tata boga, membuat sup sayur. Setiap kelompok telah membawa bahan masing-masing secara lengkap, kecuali grup Elizaveta, yang terdiri atas dirinya, Kirana, Abdul, dan Fausto, pemuda Portugis yang bisa dibilang sedikit menakutkan. Mereka melupakan kentang dan tomat.

Kelompok Lovina Vargas pun juga, meskipun membawa semuanya, 2 anggotanya menghilang, yaitu Lovino dan Ludwig. Padahal tadi mereka ada. Tersisalah Lovina dan Kiku.

Mungkin semua berpikir ini biasa saja, kecuali Elizaveta.

'Tomat itu kan Lovino…. Kentang itu Ludwig…. Semuanya hilang di saat yang sama…. Jangan-jangan?! MEREKA SEDANG MELAKUKAN 'itu' ?!' pikir Elizaveta.

Please, bertobatlah. Mereka berdua, alias Lovino dan Ludwig, sedang ada tugas menjenguk guru mereka yang habis melahirkan. Ya… Mumpung mereka OSIS sih..

* * *

><p>Halo... Saya baru di fandom ini...<p>

saya harap cerita saya nggak nge-spam fandom hetalia...

Mohon Reviewnya...

v

v

v

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

Author: hai semuaaa! kembali lagi dengan saya!

Kumajirou : ... kau siapa?

Author :Aku Tsukino~ kau lupa dengan saia?

Kumajirou :... siapa?

Author: Tsukino Koyuki-dayo..

Kumajirou : yang nanya.

author : *mojok* Disclaimer dan Warning, please...

**Disclaimer **

**Hetalia : Axis Power bukanlah milik saya**

**melainkan Himaruya Hidekaz.**

**kalau milik saya, pasti NetherIndo menjadi OTP ternama.**

**Tapi cerita ini milik saya, SEUTUHNYA.**

**kesamaan cerita hanyalah kecelakaan ; cerita murni ide saya**

**Warning**

**mengandung OOCness, GAJEness, umpatan-umpatan agak kasar, **

**bahasa asing, bahasa gaul, OC, 2P!Hetalia, Nyotalia, **

**dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ejaan Bahasa Inggris <strong>

Dalam bahasa inggris, ada dua jenis ejaan yang dipakai, Ejaan Amerika dan Ejaan Britania Raya (England). Walaupun sebenarnya tidak menjadi masalah, tapi….

Hal ini tidak berlaku pada kedua remaja berbeda gender di HetaGakuen ini.

"_GIT! _ Ejaan yang benar itu _colour! _C-o-l-o-u-r !" teriak Alice, anak kedua dari tiga bersaudara Kirkland.

"Nggak! Yang benar itu _color_! C-o-l-o-r! Amerika saja pakai ejaan itu!" sahut Alfred, anak kedua juga, dari tiga bersaudara keluarga Jones.

"Apaan?! Bahasa Inggris kan dari England! Lagipula Amerika dapet bahasa inggris dari mana?! Ya dari England!"

"_Hell no!_ Meskipun memang dari England, Amerika tuh jauuuuuh lebih terkenal daripada England!"

"Ejaan yang lebih umum tuh ejaan England, _you git!" _

"Itu kan cuman gara-gara jajahan England banyak! Kalau jajahan Amerika banyak, pasti yang umum itu ejaan Amerika!"

"Ms. Kirkland! Mr. Jones! Silahkan kalau mau debat lagi, keluar dari kelas! Berdebatlah di tengah lapangan! Semoga hujan lebat bisa mendinginkan kepala kalian!" teriak Ms. Agatha.

Yang dipanggil? Hanya diam seribu bahasa dan melanjutkan tugas mereka dengan ejaan masing-masing yang menurut mereka benar.

Bukan hal yang langka kalau mereka dikeluarkan dari kelas bahasa inggris mereka. Ini SANGATlah umum, semejak mereka sekelompok dalam kelas bahasa inggris mereka.

Bahkan alasan mereka berdebat sangat sederhana : gara-gara perbedaan ejaan di negeri asal mereka sendiri.

Bodoh? Sangat. Padahal dua saudara dari masing-masing keluarga itu tidak pernah berdebat karena ejaan saja. Faktor _suki kirai _seperti yang umum di negeri asal Kiku Honda? Mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>Sister Complex <strong>

Kirana Kusnapaharani dan Abdul Muhammad, dua remaja melayu yang sangat dekat. Sebenarnya bersahabat itu kan baik, tapi entah kenapa adik kembar Kirana, Raditya, malah sering bertengkar dengan Abdul.

Dan semua penjelasan dapat diambil dari suatu kejadian di tanggal 17 Agustus.

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Kirana-_chan_ _to _Raditya_-kun_!" ucap Kiku dan Sakura, sambil memberikan hadiah. Kirana yang melihat isinya langsung histeris.

"Yesss! Figurine versi gue! _Arigatou _banget ya _presents_-nya!" eh, kumat juga kata-kata kasar + kalimat multibahasa Kirana.

"Kirana! Sini! Ada hadiah dari saya!"

"Abdul! Telat lu! Mana hadiahnya?"

"Ini~" Abdul mengecup bibir Kirana. Bibir. Kirana. Yang dicium hanya _speechless_, yang jadi tersangka hanya menyengir. Saudara kembar sang korban? Jangan Tanya.

"MALING SIALAN! SINI LU! BERANI BANGET LU MENCIUM KIRANA!"

"Yasudahlah! Itu kan hadiah dari saya buat Kirana tersayang!"

"Itu mah ngambil first-kissnya Kirana! Dasar tak tahu diri anda!"

"oh? First-kissnya toh? Saya beruntung dong!"

"Anda…..", "JAUHIN TUH KERIS DARI SAYA, DITT!"

Kirana masih membatu atas kejadian yang disengaja itu. Sementara Raditya mengejar Abdul bagaikan mengejar utang dan kebakaran jenggot, istilahnya.

"Ternyata Raditya seorang pengindap _Sister Complex_! Hahaha." Ucap Alfred.

"IYA GUE PENGINDAP _SISTER COMPLEX_! MASBULOH?!" teriak Raditya sambil masih mengejar Abdul.

"Kiku, masbuloh itu singkatan dari apa sih? Kan biasanya kau mengikuti bahasa pergaulan Raditya dan Kirana—" ucap Maya.

"Kalau tidak salah… Masalah Buat Lo? gitu.. "

Dan acara ulang tahun kembar dari Indonesia itu pun hancur dan rapopo—Rapuh Porak Poranda.

* * *

><p><strong>Silent Game<strong>

Kelas VIII E, kelas 'buangan' dimana isinya yang ternakal diantara yang nakal. Bahkan guru pun bisa menangis 30 hari 31 malam kalau bertemu sisi 'ternakal' mereka.

Contohnya akibat permainan terfatal yang dibuat oleh Yui-sensei.

Beginilah kisahnya.

Kelas VIII E yang selalu berisik di pelajaran Yui-sensei, akhirnya diajak memainkan permainan yang dibuat guru mereka, Silent Game. Permainannya sederhana, hanya berlomba siapa yang tercepat membuat barisan berdasarkan hal-hal tertentu, misalnya tinggi badan, panjang rambut, dan sebagainya.

Dan selama membuat barisan, mereka tak boleh berbicara dan menulis.

Permainan itu sukses, dengan 'sedikit' keributan.

Tapi efeknya berkepanjangan, sampai masa pelajaran selesai, yaitu…

"Coba jelaskan apa manfaat permainan ini, Gilbert!" yang disuruh menjawab? Hanya menirukan orang bisu yang ingin berbicara.

"Jeanette?" nah, yang ini juga ikut-ikutan temannya.

Dan yang lainnya hanya ikut-ikutan menirukan orang bisu ingin berbicara, alias "un", "um", "hn", dan yang sekitar seperti itu.

Yui-sensei semakin frustasi dengan semua ini. Matthew yang masih mempunyai akal sehat? Hanya dapat berkata, "Sabar ya, sensei. Saya tahu kok rasanya."

"Terima kasih, Williams-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Tragedi Bau Busuk <strong>

Akhir-akhir ini, ada tragedi yang menimpa kelas VIII D, kelas Madeline Williams.

Tragedi Bau Busuk, begitulah mereka menamakannya.

Kejadian yang terjadi tepat setelah waktu istirahat, antara pk 09.40 hingga 10.00, atau pk 12.00 sampai 12.20 . Seperti namanya, kejadian ini menyebabkan bau busuk di kelas mereka, dan terakhir kali adalah bau telur mentah yang pecah, walaupun hari itu tidak ada tata boga maupun praktikum.

Bahkan Mr. Frans tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Korbannya ya penghuni kelas itu, sementara tersangka dari tragedy ini adalah kakak kelas mereka yang sering makan di depan kelas mereka.

Dan tragedi ini menyebabkan para korban mengungsi ke ruang senam yang lembab akibat cuaca di saat itu, dan banyak nyamuk.

"Pak! Kita di perpustakaan saja! Di sini banyak nyamuk!"

"Iya pak! Kasihan kita bisa kena demam bedarah!"

"Diam! Kerjakan soal latihan itu dan selesaikan HARI. INI. JUGA. Atau kalian push-up 100x masing-masing!"

Dan sialnya lagi, guru yang bertugas (piket) saat itu adalah guru olahraga, sehingga selalu jika ada tugas yang tidak selesai, mereka harus melakukan kegiatan olah fisik mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Gombalan <strong>

Hari ini, kelas VIII A, kedatangan guru baru, Ms. Marie, sebagai guru mata pelajaran bahasa prancis, dan wakil guru tata boga.

Dan VIII A adalah kelas Francis, sang penggombal kelas paus pembunuh(?) di HetaGakuen.

Bahkan Lovina Vargas pun digombalin, sampai sang kekasih, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, mengamuk dan memangkas seluruh kebun mawar Francis.

Dan target sang Raja Gombalan adalah guru baru itu.

"Miss Marie, ayah anda seorang polisi ya?"

"Nggak kok, memang kenapa? Rumahmu kemalingan?"

"Bukan, soalnya anda telah menahan hatiku~"

Ms. Marie cukup tersinggung dengan ini. Oke, dia sudah menikah dan mempunyai 2 orang anak. Dan sekarang ia digoda muridnya.

Francis menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan lagi, dan diabaikan sang guru.

"Ms. Marie, tahu tidak apa bedanya anda dengan tembok?"

"Apa?" ucap sang guru, kesal dengan muridnya.

"Sama-sama suka ngacangin orang."

Dan berakhirlah kesabaran sang guru, dan memutuskan beranjak pergi.

Di ulangan bahasa prancis setelah itu, Francis yang seharusnya mendapat 100, menjadi 30 akibat ocehannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana? Bagus tidak kali ini?<strong>

**mohon reviewnya ya! saya sangat menghargai review anda semua! **

**Kritik, saran, pendapat, dan request (mungkin), akan diterima **

**tapi hal-hal yang berbau penghinaan, saya tidak akan menerimanya.**

**singkat kata, terima kasih telah membaca chap 2! **

**Review please? /puppy eyes no jutsu/**


End file.
